Telecommunications and data networking have been developed to provide communication and information exchange services between users. As user demand for networking technology and network services have increased, telecommunications and data networking services have been further developed and researched and a variety of technologies, such as internet protocol (IP) networking, Ethernet networking, and virtual private network (VPN) technology have been used to provide end users with better network services. As network services, network applications, and network devices and/or entities are designed to use increasing amounts of bandwidth and processing resources to provide new and/or improved network services, virtual networks and/or virtual network entities have been developed to provide improved network services over data networks.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.